She's Bad
by LivingTheDream641
Summary: Ikuto is one of the greatest actors but mainly singing along with Utau is where he's seen. What happens when Utau gets compation and what if Ikuto is interested in her. AMUTO KUTAU RIMHIKO
1. Party with the Enemy

Hello. This will be my "first" fanfiction, re-written. Hope you enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Know your Enemy.

* * *

A dark blue 1997 Jaguar XJ220 R HD Sports car pulled up to the curb of the house that was making a lot of noise. A row of paparazzi, fully loaded and charged cameras ready, turned to get a picture of the new celebrities coming in to the party of the year. Lights instantly flashed as the passenger door opened and out came a tall pale blond in a black cocktail dress that hugged her curves gracefully. Her long hair was pulled to the side and fell down to her legs in full curls.

"Utau!" the row of people shouted to get her attention. She smiled and posed for the camera. Clicks could be heard and flashes were going off a mile a minuet.

"Utau did you come to your boyfriends party with another man?" one of them asked. Utau smiled her sweet smile.

"Of course" she said. "But that other man would be my brother and his best friend of course"

Just then a tall lean man with long dark blue hair came behind Utau. He wore gray pants and had a dark coat that had many buttons. His ears had a few piercings with crosses on them and his eyes were hidden behind dark shade.

"Ikuto!" They crowed instantly shouted now as they try to get a picture of the famous siblings. Utau hugged his arm and posed next to Ikuto placing her hand on her curve, as were he just stood there emotionless.

"Yo Ikuto what's up?" Another man said as he came out of the house. He had spikey red hair. His white shirt was unbutton from the top and he had a loosen tie around his neck. Utau wrapped her arms around him the moment he got to them. This was gold for the paparazzi.

"Come on Ikuto, get closer so we can take a few pictures together." Utau asked smiling her sweet smile.

But Ikuto rolled his eyes behind his shades. The flashing lights and spot light hog of a sister were getting to him.

Just then he felt a sudden pain that was hidden from the cameras. Utau had started pinching his arm while hold on it. "Act it out like always" she whispered to him in a low menacing voice.

"Kukai over here" He turned and faced them.

"Utau how about a kiss this way" Utau instantly kissed Kukai on the cheek

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Over here!" Ikuto just tilted his head.

"I'm going inside" Ikuto told Utau and Kukai after a couple of minutes. "I'll see you both inside." He walked slowly toward to house as more people tried to get last minute shots of him.

Once he got in the house, the music drowned out all the commotion going on outside. The house had hard wooden floors and high glass ceilings that could see the sky nicely. The decoration had dark glass ornaments and many shelves of awards that went from being a in a public school, to sports, and other such awards about Kukai's career.

Ikuto walked further into the house until he came across a split. On the right was a hallway that led to the party but the other led to a stairway upstairs to where the rooms where at. Ikuto had been to the house so many times, he even picked it out for Kukai, but instead of going to where the celebration was at he decided to go left and up into the second floor. Ikuto had his own room there for when he would visit and he and sure it was the one furthest away from Kukai's room. Even though Kukai swears he'll wait until he get married, that didn't make Ikuto trust his sister.

The house held about six bed rooms in the second floor with its own bathroom, mini fridge and sofa inside. Kukai's parties were famous for a reason.

Ikuto went to his room and unlocked it, he always made sure it was locked. Ikuto's room was actually the smallest room with only a twin size bed and two black single sofa chairs. The wall that was opposite of the door was all glass. The view was amazing there.

Ikuto took off his jacket revealing his ripped up shirt underneath that it appeared to be held my small chains. He walked to the window to see that his sister was still with Kukai in the middle of the whole drama.

_Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey_

Ikuto's phone vibrated inside his jacket. He knew who it was right away from the ringtone. Just as Ikuto turned away from his phone and went to see who else was coming to the party, a limousine pulled up to where his car had pulled up before. Ikuto's eyes widen as he saw who came out. His ringtone stopped ringing. The person from the limo came out closing his phone. Ikuto was certain it was him. Tadase had come to the party as well.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review. Thank you. :)


	2. Mini Concert

**_Yay second Chapter :D and it's all thanks to your reviews and and favorites and alerts. :D I was really happy with the outcome. In this chapter there will be songs that some will be linked in my profile so check it out please the violinist is really amazing. They were all really from Youtube so it is easy to find._**

**_On the other hand I will also be updating my profile everyday about how the story is coming out or how far along it is going so please check that out to. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any songs that are mentioned in this FanFaiction._**

_Word like this are thoughts_

* * *

As Tadase joined Utau and Kukai, Ikuto's hand went into a fist. Many questions popped into his head about the situation that was sure to come, Last time they had meet at a party it got really out of control. His own father warned him that if he were to get into something that big again and with Tadase, he would personally take care of Ikuto's many luxuries.

A small sound of frustration came out of Ikuto as he walked away from the window.

He lied down on his bed and let himself sink in to its comfort. Ikuto let his eyes close as he felt that the bed absorb all his tension. He was so at peace that he could still hear the clock ticking away from above his bed. He could feel as the time went by and he was lost into his own world. He finally took in a big sigh and decided that he had been in the room long enough. After all, he had to keep an eye on his sister. He never really trusted events that she attended such as these.

He struggled to get up from such a peaceful place. His body seemed to beg him to stay on the bed but he had things to do and questions that where being directed to Kukai as to why Tadase was here.

He got his keys and walked towards the door, but just that moment the door knob seemed to move on its own and the door was open revealing the blond that had just been calling him.

"This room would be sa-" The blond boy hold the door open meet eyes with Ikuto. The relaxed atmosphere had completely evaporated into the air as Tadase and Ikuto stared at each other with hatred.

Suddenly a small noise, like a whimper, from behind the blond boy came out of thin air making the boys turn to see where it came from. A person with a long brown coat and a big brown hat was the source of the whimpers. The person was not much shorter then Tadase and looked to be in fear. The person held on to Tadase's shirt as it where the only life line in the sea.

"I'm sorry" Tadase said sweetly as he turned to the person. "Lets look for another room, this one looks like it's already occupied." Tadase started to walk away towards another room. The person bowed their head in agreement and followed him like a puppy. Ikuto saw that they had disappeared into a room that was two doors down.

_Guess the Kid has a special friend for this party._

Ikuto went out the room and closed the door behind him. As he stepped out, he felt as if he had stepped on something. He moved his foot to revel a strange earring with a red X on it. After he slowly locked the door, he picked up the strange object and walked towards the stairs.

He slowly walked while observing it. It had a long chain that really made the object look childish but mature. _A simple object. _He wondered who it belongs to, but Ikuto didn't think about it twice.

Then the door in which Tadase and the stranger had disappeared into had suddenly opened. Out ran a girl and this caught Ikuto's eyes. Her hair was full of many pink shades that was pulled up and made into curls with a big red X in the middle. She had pale skin, unlike Ikuto had ever seen before. She had on a short hot pink dress where her neck line was low to her stomach and mini was too big to describe the actual size of the skirt in the dress.

_Who's this little cutie?_

She turned around and was met with Ikuto's gaze. Her golden eyes showed she was in search of something. Just then Ikuto noticed that she was looking at his hand where he was holding on to the earring he had found. He also noticed that one of her ears held an exact replica of what he was now hold onto. He raised his hand toward her and gave her the earring. She looked at him in suspiciously for a moment and took the earring. Once she saw that it was in one piece she smiled and bowed her head.

Just as she was about to say her thanks to Ikuto, Tadase came from behind her.

"Did you find what you where looking for?" He placed his arm around the girl's waist and looked at Ikuto with a defensive look. Ikuto smirked at his direction and walked away.

Ikuto could barley hear the girl explain to Tadase about how she found her precious possession.

"Careful" Tadase said loud enough for Ikuto to hear who was already nearing the stairs. "It's best you don't wear it after it's been disinfected."

Ikuto heard them disappear back into the room and the door close suddenly. He was now alone in the hall with his thoughts of what just happened. He punched the wall next to him and started walking down stairs.

Once Ikuto reached the bottom steps, he saw that Utau was heading upstairs but stopped in front of him.

"Kukai says to go meet him next to the DJ booth, he wants you to do something, I don't know."

"Alright"

Ikuto noticed that Utau was studying his expression and knew she was about to wonder what is going on.

"I'm guessing that with that look you have on you have already seen who's here."

Ikuto didn't say anything and walked down stairs. Utau followed him shortly after.

"You can't hide your emotions from me Ikuto."

Ikuto took in a big sigh, it was pointless to argue with his sister after all. He stopped on his tracks and stood there for a while. "What's the meaning of this Utau, why is that Kid here?" Ikuto asked Utau trying his best not to swear.

"I have no clue. I asked Kukai, but he said that he'll explain later."

Ikuto sighed again and continued to walk down the steps. He got to the last steps and started to head towards the back of the party where the music was blasting

The beat that was blasting was too familiar to Ikuto. He tried to stop but he found Utau had been pushing him forward now. She was up to something and he didn't like it at all.

Ikuto slowly got to were Kukai was and he glared at him for Kukai was handing Ikuto and Utau a microphone each.

"Alright everybody" Kukai shouted into his own microphone. The dancing crowed turned around and where giving the 3 people with the microphones their full attention.

"Today we will have a surprise we will sing (pointing to Ikuto) our new single and a remix version of our old ones." The crowed cheered for they would get a sneak peek into what they were so secretly working on for so many weeks.

[_**A/N: The songs will be a mixture of many styles**_]

Kukai nodded at Ikuto new that he would start first so he moved to the middle and once he hears where the beat was the words started to flow out. [Dum Love by Sean Kingston] The crowd starts cheering and chanting along with Ikuto as he started to finish up the first verse and then the beat changed and Ikuto turned and in front of him stepped Kukai who started to sing. [Down by Jay Sean Ft. Lil Wayne] Everyone in the crowed started to dance and sing along with Kukai as he sang the chorus. Ikuto then joined from behind as he rapped for a bit and then Kukai took control again of the song. Utau had Ikuto's famous violin on her hands and handed it to Ikuto as Kukai ended the song. Ikuto got his instrument and started to play a soft melody over the beat in the background. Utau started to sing now into the new song [Lighters ft. Bruno Mars] Utau sang the chorus so softly that the crowd would stare at her with stricken eyes. Ikuto looked into the crowed and expected nothing less of Utau's singing as always and then a little movement into the back of the crowed caught Ikuto's attention. The pinkett that Ikuto had encounter was now part of the crowed watching with full attention to where the three of them where performing. But what got his attention the most was the Tadase was next to her and whispering into her ear trying to gain her attention. Ikuto couldn't help but smirk at his fail attempts

As Utau ended her chorus on this song, Ikuto took the chance to take over. His solo on the violin was a mixture of all of his favorite songs he had worked on. The beat with the violin made everyone want to dance again and then the beat picked up and Utau sang again [Heartless by Kanye West] Ikuto kept playing as Utau and Kukai sang the versus and Ikuto would sing the chorus. This song was different because it had a conversation between a couple and Ikuto was a story teller in the song. As the song ended, the beat went slower and Ikuto got the microphone again and started to sing softly. [Super Luv by Shane Dawson] Utau took his violin and placed back to where it was in the case.

"Give it up for Ikuto and his new song" Kukai shouted as he went to the DJ table to mess around with the sound. The beat went higher and the song went faster. By the time Ikuto started to sing the second chorus, people where already singing along Ikuto. They cheered as loud as they could if they didn't pick up the lyrics. But while Ikuto sang he couldn't help but stare at the girl in the back. Especially in the end when his song was ending.

Once the song was over, the crowed cheered even louder and clapped on how they all had loved the new song.

"Now I hope you all enjoyed that little show we had for you" Kukai said. "Now I would like to thank every one for coming for I have big new to share." Everyone was paying full attention, even Ikuto and Utau who did not have a clue what he was about to say.

"I'd like to say that I will be joining the cast of the upcoming movie Train Wreck where I will be starting my acting career. I hope my costars and new friends will help me through this." The light that was on Kukai went towards the back where Tadase was smiling.

"Of course, we are honored to have Kukai in our production." The crowed cheered but Ikuto and Utau where silent.

* * *

**_Ok there you have it. Hope it was something awesome and worth reading. Please leave a review and be nice even if you say it wasn't good. There will be more in a week. Oh and hint hint: the more reviews the more I write and more dedicated I am to make this story better. :D_**

**_Thank you for reading see you next Chapter :) _**

**_[suggestions on the story are strongly encouraged here. :) Thank you]_**


	3. Colored Fountain

**Ok another Monday :D yay Im really thankful for all the reviews. The made me really happy. Hope This chapter is good as well. **

**I don't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

"Of course, we are honored to have Kukai in our production." Tadase's words kept repeating in Ikuto's mind. He would have lost it if Utau had not moved his arm.

"Ikuto lets go to your room" Utau whispered to him as she tried to move him towards the stairs. But Ikuto stood their as a rock. He slightly moved his head towards Tadase and he saw that Kukai was over there but at some distance.

Something is definitely going on here.

Utau was distracted as well with the commotion that she had loosened her grip onto Ikuto's arms. He decided that some fresh air would do him good until he had a good chance to talk with Kukai himself.

* * *

_Crap! Crap! Crap! _

The spot light hit them so suddenly Amu didn't have the chance to brace herself. The girls in the crowed where all eyeing her as Tadase had wrapped his hands around her waist that was barley covered.

"And who is this delicious person around your arm" the red headed host said as he neared them from the stage.

"This is my date and our co-star as well. This is her first big role and the director already loves her." Tadase loosened his grip and started to lightly push Amu towards Kukai as if to let her introduce herself.

"But does she have a name?" Kukai asked with a smirk.

Amu took in a deep breath and braced herself for the crowed had now taken their phones and filming no doubt.

"My name is Amu Hinamori" Amu smiled as sweetly as possible. The whole crowed stayed in awed. Amu could even have sworn that she heard a glass drop. By the looks of the girls that were just staring at her with hatred in their eyes, she could now see inspiration and stars in them.

_How things change so quickly._

"Well Amu, I do hope to be working with you in this movie. I heard a great deal in your talent." Kukai smiled but kept his distance. She could feel that something was off, especially since it looked like he kept his eyes some where else.

"Well I do hope you enjoy the party and I am really looking forward to working with you guys."

_Now's my chance_.

Amu caught the opportunity to step out of the spot light with out anyone noticing. She quickly found a back door which was slightly open. But Amu didn't think twice since she needed some fresh air fast.

As soon as she stepped out, Amu could feel the cool breeze hit her face instantly. She walked further in and hid into the bushes of the garden. She walked further in until she came a cross a water fountain that was light up. The colors on the water would change and the fountain was surrounded by roses of different colors making the view a splendid area. Amu saw that there was a wooden bench and decided that she should sit down and relax for a bit.

As Amu walked slowly to the bench she could feel a cool breeze about to come in. She slowly sat down on the bench being careful that her skirt would go up anymore then it was. Once she finally sat, she let out a sigh and started to relax. Just as she predicted a cool wind hit her moving her hair softly back. Amu leaned her head back and closed her eyes and went off to dream world.

"Isn't it kind of dangerous to be out here on your own, with your guard down, and wearing those cloths?"

Amu's eyes flashed open. She found herself staring into the stars in the sky and a moon that was almost gone. She turned her head slightly and saw a man with dark blue hair who was leaning on her bench with his arms crossed over it. He was staring intensely into the water fountain with his deep blue eyes. He was tall, that was what caught Amu's attention in the first glance.

"Worry about yourself" Amu fixed her posture and moved a strand of hair that was starting to bother her,

"Ttsst" Amu could see from the corner of her eye and saw that he was smirking. "And who told you I'm not. Let's say I leave and some stranger comes and you're hurt. Of course people know I'm here and will automatically blame me no matter what you say. And I don't want to go through your little boyfriends drama."

Amu faced him, cheeks blazing red, stunned at what he had said. "He's not my boyfriend and.."

"Well your face says other ways." He smirked again but this time he stood up and was now facing her.

Amu stood up furiously and faced him also, leaving the bench to be the only thing that separated them, although it was kind of useless since she only reached up to his shoulders.

"He is not. And he does have a point about you." Amu started to walk away with her anger still intact but as soon as she took a couple of steps, the man had taken her hand and held her back.

Amu turned to face him. "Let me go!"

"What do you mean he has a point about me?"

"I'll scream if you don't let me go" Amu started to pull her hand. He wasn't holding onto it to much so it was fairly easy to be free. Amu started to storm off, but he was right on her tail. She picked up her pace but he was keeping up just the same. Amu finally stopped and turned around. "What do you want?" she almost shouted.

"Tell me what he said about me." He demanded so seriously.

"And why should I?" Amu crossed her arms and waited patiently.

"Because I could make your career easy or difficult" he smirked with all the confidence in him showing.

"If you do, it will only prove what Tadase says about you right. And besides, I bet you don't even know who I am. Even if you look for me, I don't normally get dressed up like this." This caught the man in shock. She was right after all.

"Ikuto!" the voiced rang loud, making Amu turn to see who it was.

* * *

_Damn it Tadase, you always have to ruin my fun._

Ikuto turned his head away so he wouldn't have to face Tadase. "Ikuto, I see you already meet my date for this evening. And by the looks of it, you already seem to be bothering her."

"It looks to me that she was annoyed by you first if she had to come out her by herself." Ikuto could see that Tadase had some more word to say but held them in.

"Are you ok?" Tadase went over to the girl and wrapped his arms around her waist. But by the look on her face, Ikuto could tell that she didn't like being touched there.

"Yes, I'm fine" she squirm a soft response.

"Okay" Tadase smiled at her but when he turned to face me a glare was placed over it. "It's getting late and we have to go to rehearsals tomorrow, so I think we should leave early." Tadase slowly pushed her away from me, but she looked to be struggling just the same. Just watching them made Ikuto smirk appear.

"It was nice to meet you Black Cat" Amu finally said as she walked away. Ikuto stared at her as she disappeared into the house.

_So that's it huh? Same old Kid._

* * *

**please review. I'll write more if you do. **

**Keep checking my profile to see how far I'm going on the story. Ill keep updating as much as possible. Also a visual for Amu's dress is there. Check it out. :D**


	4. The Morning After

**Omg yes it has been I think a year. :( I'm so sorry, my new laptop got stolen from my hotel room. Then my old laptop was spilled with soda a few weeks later. And when I got a new one, my first semester of college started. *sigh* well I'm off for a month and now I'm going to advance the story as much as possible for you guys. Thank you for reading. And Merry Christmas.**

* * *

"Kukai I have a room down the hall and I am not leaving until you explain to me what the load of bull was about yesterday" Ikuto kept hitting the door that had been bolted shut. Kukai went straight to bed after the party saying that he had to sleep off the hangover he was getting.

"Damn it Ikuto, can't you let a man sleep his hangover in peace?!" Kukai shouted back in desperate pain.

"Kukai I will knock this door down!" Ikuto screamed loud enough that even he was amazed by it. But before Ikuto could continue his banging, the bolts on the door started to unlock.

_Finally_. Ikuto thought, but to his surprise he found Utau opening the door.

"He's in the shower." He knows that they share a room but it still wasn't easy for him seeing his sister coming out of the room of her boyfriend. She had let her down and wore a small black night gown. But most of all it looked as if she was in no mood to be mess with so Ikuto immediately stepped aside to let her pass. Number one rule in Ikuto's family is don't mess with Utau before her coffee.

Utau stepped out slowly but was glaring daggers at Ikuto but stopped with a sigh. "He explained everything to me last night." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall. "He wants me to explain but I am also somewhat mad that they both hid this from me. So I'm going to let him explain Everything to you." She stopped leaning and started to walk towards the stairs but stopped and looked back with a death glare.

"Make it hard for him."

Ikuto looked at her as she went back to heading towards the stairs. _What do you mean 'they both'?_ Ikuto smirked and went inside to wait for Kukai.

* * *

"Five! Six! Seven! Eight! And again!" shouted a women who walked around the dance studio where half the main cast had to practice their steps for the movie.

Amu moved her body in the correct positions that she was supposed to be in. She had learned her lines and choreography in less than a week.

"Again everyone! Keep up or we won't take a break." Everyone ground and complain. Amu kept pushing herself knowing that she didn't have a right to complain anymore.

"Okay that's enough." A man with midnight blue hair walked in and applauded the group for their efforts. "Take a few minute break to catch your breath and then come back here to practice more. Remember we are on a deadline." Amu fell to the floor as everyone walked out to get fresh air.

Amu closed her eyes and she could feel the room spinning around her. But suddenly she felt a cold wet object on her forehead. Amu opened her eyes to see the man's blue eyes staring back. "I'm glad your pushing yourself Amu-chan, but please don't overdo it, your health is more important than any role."

Amu got the water bottle that he was hold on her head and took a big gulp out of it. Amu felt refreshed after the cold water went down and she didn't felt dizzy anymore.

"Thank you again Director-sensei" Amu smiled at him widely. He'd always been like a second father to her and the crew since they started working.

"No problem Amu-chan, but I told you that you can call me Aruto." He told her as he patted her head and smiled kindly back at her.

* * *

"So what you're telling me is that my dad is bla- I mean forcing you?" It was getting hard for Ikuto to keep a straight face while Kukai explained his dad blackmailed him to work in his movie. Apparently the reason he is going to act was because Ikuto's dad was in needed people for his movie and was in a low budget, so he called in a few reinforcements. If Kukai didn't agree, Ikuto's dad would have spread a rumor of him cheating on his daughter. Ikuto knew that it wasn't true but when a man defends his daughter, the world would believe him than anything else.

"That's not even all" Kukai's face went grim. Ikuto must have looked puzzled because Kukai took in a big sigh. "I need you to come with me to the studio."

Ikuto's face went still as he said this. He knew he was in trouble but for what, he didn't know. Ikuto started to think, but the he heard a click on his wrist. Kukai had cuffed his arm to his which only made matters worse.

"What is this an early Christmas present? I'm flattered but I don't think you make a very well good-luck charm." Ikuto smirked hoping that this was a joke and could escape from going to the studio.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, you are now one of the main male actors next to Tadase. This is an order from your father as to bring you in and start your new role." Kukai's face was dead serious with a hint of a smirk. This only made Ikuto mad, very mad.

* * *

**Okay I will post soon I swear this time. please leave a review and tell me what you think. Was it good or bad? I take everything you say in hopes to improve. I read everyone. Thank you for your time ^_^**


End file.
